


Bad boy's are coming. There's no running.

by Tezzieh



Category: Monster High
Genre: Axl Michaelis, Bjorn Lokison, F/M, I will also add photo's from my own dolls later, Kyuu Raitsune, Mostly Fluff, but also some M rated stuff, three OC's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three new boys at Monster High make everything scary complicated. Hearts are broken and made whole again. The Ghoul's have a great adventure at Fright Mare stables and many other lovely parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thrice as Scary

[Disclaimer, imagines are not mine! Credit goes to owners]

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/11/cf/cd/11cfcd5e16e0b3fa7a8369a98c3a895c.jpg  
[Has red eyes and teeth like shards of glass, shaped unevenly and razor sharp]

Name: Axl Michaelis  
Age: 18  
Monster Parent: The Demon Butler  
Killer Style: Always razor sharply dressed, tie and pocket watch never missing. I do it like me dad!  
Freaky Flaw: I tend to get very possessive once I get attached to people.  
Pet: Welsh Goregy named Goofy  
Favorite Activity: Playing the Piano  
Biggest Pet Peeve: Spiders, I hate spiders.  
Favorite Subject: Biteology  
Least Favorite Subject: Math, how boring  
Favorite Color: Red  
Favorite Food: I am not picky, but I have a weakness for Souls-of-the-Doomed baked goodies.

 

http://i.imgur.com/RJaVXtel.jpg  
[Skin is darker blue and has black lines engraved. His horns are white instead of black and produte from the forhead]

Name: Bjorn Lokison  
Age: 1789 [I believe there is a pun somewhere here, but I must be missing it]  
Monster Parent: The Jotun Prince, better known as the Trickster  
Killer Style: I always wear the best brands, like Dolche and Clawbane, Huge Cross and leave the top buttons undone.  
Freaky Flaw: People say I am a tad arrogant, but I fail to see why they have the right to talk.  
Pet: I own a dragon hatchling named Grendel  
Favorite Activity: Snowboarding  
Biggest Pet Peeve: I have waaaay too many siblings. Father should keep it in his pants for once.  
Favorite Subject: Math  
Least Favorite Subject: Sports, everything has to be done in teams. I am so not a team player.  
Favorite Color: Purple  
Favorite Food: Icecold blood yoghurt bites.

 

https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQaXjNZiM2mm1PwRTh6MCIEMRk22QQwwWveAysBlelMyqHZNGihRw  
[Is a bit taller than the avarage Manster and has nine white tails]  
Name: Kyuu Raitsune  
Age: over 3000, I sort of lost count.  
Monster Parent: The Kitsune  
Killer Style: You westeners call it Hipster, am I right?  
Freaky Flaw: These nine tails of mine seem to have lives all of their own.  
Pet: Fennec fox Violet  
Favorite Activity: Kendo!  
Biggest Pet Peeve: I get so much culture shocks here in the west, it is absurt!  
Favorite Subject: History  
Least Favorite Subject: Mad Science  
Favorite Color: Yellow  
Favorite Food: Mochi!


	2. Scary and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new scaremester only just started and already the ghouls are getting in trouble.

Gossiping and giggling amongst themselves, the ghouls stand by their lockers. Clawdeen starts to sniff at the air. “I smell something...” She says. “What do you smell Clawdeen?” Asks Draculaura. “Permafrost and a Fox and… I don’t really know, but it smells like some sort of old wickedness.” Clawdeen murmurs. “I kinda like it.” She then says.   
A wave of gasps goes through the hallway. Lagoona and Cleo crane their necks. “What do you see?” Draculaura asks, hopping up and down to try and see what is going on. “New Mansters!” Clawdeen says. Her ears are perked up all the way and she is fully focussed on the three new students that strut through the main entrance. The three are all rather tall. One is blue of skin and has white horns produting from his forehead. The two other both have very pale skin, one black of hair and the other white. The boy with the white hair also sports nine white tails. He wears thick rimmed glasses, ripped skinny jeans, a grey beanie and a plaid flannel. The black haired Manster wears a fancy suit, with even a tie and pocket watch.   
“Woah, look at them!” Clawdeen marvels. “Sure doesn’t look too shabby.” Cleo says, her eyes trailing over the half unbuttoned shirt of the blue Manster. Frankie coughed dryly. “Don’t forget about Deuce, Cleo.” Abbey says. “I won’t, I won’t, My Ra, get out of my bindings.” Cleo makes a shooing gesture. “Now ghouls, stop quibeling.” Draculaura says. “We need to show the Mansters a warm welcome. I am going to look for Clawd. The Mansters should feel right at home.” She says, skipping off to find her boyfriend. “Yeah, I will catch Deuce as well.” Cleo says. 

Frankie leads the remaining Ghouls head up to the new students. “Hello boys, we wanted to welcome you at Monster High.” Frankie says cheerfully, even though she feels a little awkward in front of the boys, especially the tall blue Manster. The three of them look at the ghouls. “Isn’t that nice of you. Who might you all be?” The dark haired boy asks, his accent clearly british. “I am Frankie and this are Clawdeen, Abbey, Lagoona and Ghoulia.” Frankie says, gesturing to her friends. “Nice to meet you Ghouls.” The boy grins, baring uneven shaped, very sharp teeth. “Nice to meet you too…..? Mate..” Lagoona looks at the boys, the tone in her voice inquiring. “My name is Axl Michaelis.” The boy with the dark hair answers. “M-my name is Kyuu Raitsune.” The white haired Manster mumbles. The blue boy looks all the ghouls up and down before whipping his dark hair over his shoulder. It is the darkest shade of blue, just one shade shy of black. “My name is Bjorn Lokison.” He says, his accent is a bit like Abbey’s, just milder. “Great to meet you, I hope you get to fit in real quick.” Frankie says with a wide smile. “Oh, no worries, I am sure we will.” Axl smiles, baring his glass-shard teeth again. It gives Frankie and Lagoona the heebeejeebee’s. Abbey seems rather unbothered by the Manster’s smile and Clawdeen seems to in fact like it.

The buzzer sounds loudly through the hall. “Time for class!” Clawdeen said. “I don’t want to go to Clawculus.” Frankie groans. Ghoulia moans her disagreement. Frankie sighs. “Well, let’s go, gills.” Lagoona says. She turns on her heels and heads off to the clawculus classroom. The new boys follow them, needing to go to the same class anyway.  
The ghouls sit together on the highest two levels of class, the boys swarming the level below them. Deuce, Clawd, Gill and Jackson are very open to the three new Mansters. Heath is a whole other story. He starts babbling non stop about how amazing he is to the new boys. Abbey rolls her eyes and freezes the elemental to his chair. “Flame boy makes more noise than baby Yak.” She says. Everyone laughs and Heath huffs loudly. “No worries, I kiss it better later.” Abbey murrs, causing Heath to fluster darkly.   
The teacher walks in and scratches her claws over the chalkboard. “Welcome to advanced clawculus, class. I am Vanessa Von Doom, your new teacher. In my class I will have no stupid chatter and laughter. You will be paying attention to me or making your exercises, nothing else, is that understood?” She calls loudly through the classroom. Everyone is perfectly silent. “Well?” Miss Von Doom cooes about as sweetly as a viper dipped in honey. “Yes Miss Von Doom.” The class choruses. “Good, now open your textbook at page 5.” Miss Von Doom says.  
The exercises are endlessly boring. After a while Clawd and Deuce start to pass a note back and forth. It is nothing big, just a little scribble about the next casketball game. But as usual, both their girlfriends want to butt in. Draculaura uses her vampire powers to pull the small piece of paper to her level. She giggles behind her hand as she reads the harmless notes. Cleo, overcome with curiosity and suspicion, rises from her seat. She pulls the paper from Draculaura’s grip, tearing it in half. The sound alerts Miss Von Doom. She turns to look at the class.   
With a snap of his fingers, Bjorn causes Cleo to sit down. The two halfs of the paper appear in his fingers and he looks the teacher in the eye rather challenging. “If you even think of saying something about the note...” The boys red eyes light up. Lines that hadn’t been there before, slowly show up on his face. He stands up, facing the teacher in all his blue tallness. Deuce looks up with a frown as he hears Cleo swoon a little. Bjorn crumples the paper into a ball and walks over to the bin to drop it in.   
“Bjorn Lokison, detention!” Miss Von Doom hisses. “I think not.” Bjorn says calmly. Deuce and Clawd give him an admiring look, they would never dare stand up against a teacher like that. Their mothers would have their head. “And why not?” Miss Von Doom asks. “Because I don’t want to, easy as pie.” Bjorn sits back down. “This is a bad idea, mate.” Axl says. Bjorn looks at him with something akin to disdain. Axl responds with a snarky grin. His glass shard teeth give even the teacher the shivers. But Bjorn is unphased.   
The bell rings loudly. Instantly everyone stands up and rushes out of the classroom door. “Bjorn, can you stay here?” Miss Von Doom asks. Bjorn turns to her, his red eyes apt to freeze her in her spot. “No, I can’t. I really don’t feel like submitting to your strict program.” Bjorn said, tossing his dark hair over his shoulder. “I will take this up with your parents!” Miss Von Doom hissed. “I wish you all the luck, my father cares little and my mother… She knows how to listen to me.” With a dark chuckle, Bjorn walks out of the classroom.

In the creepetaria, all eyes are on Bjorn. “You are already building a rep, Prince boy.” Axl smirks widely. Bjorn chuckles and sits down, bunning up his hair. Axl sits down beside him and Kyuu also sits at that table. Deuce, Clawd and Neighthan decide on joining as well, but Jackson and Gill sit with the ghous. “I’d rather not associate with a guy like that.” Jackson says softly. “Good call Jackson, he looks like more trouble than he is worth.” Frankie says, putting her hand on Jackson’s arm. Jackson flusters a little, but remains in control of himself.   
“He has the attitude of a true monarch~!” Cleo murmurs. She looks at how Bjorn boasts to Deuce and Clawd of how he’s sat Jotunheim’s great ice throne. Clawd and Deuce look like they are pretty impressed, but Neighthan doesn’t seem to be buying it in the least. “Cleo, you have a boyfriend.”Jinefera scolds gently. “I know, but a ghoul has got to have a back up plan.” Cleo sasses her. Jinefera and Robecca both shake their head and Clawdeen rolls her eyes. Rochelle gets up and dashes away, her wings fluttering lightly as she goes. “What is the matter with her?” Cleo frowns. “I’ll go find out.” Robecca gets up and follows Rochelle out.  
“You had best not let Deuce know you have a back up plan, though.” Lagoona says. “What are you trying to say?” Cleo asks sharply. “Well, you have accused Deuce of cheating quite a few times...” Draculaura murmurs. Cleo gives her an ice cold look. “Now now Ghouls, let’s not argue.” Venus says gently. Cleo opens her mouth, but Operetta coughs dryly. Cleo gives her a disturbed look, but makes no try to further the conversation.  
All the ghouls look up when Toralei walks in, followed by the twins. “Mreow, I heard the is a new hottie in town.” She announces loudly. Cleo smiles evilly and seems to be concocting some sort of plan. But Heath beats her to it. “Yeah, over here.” He calls out. Toralei walks over. “You, blue guy, what is your name?” She demands at once, upon laying eyes upon Bjorn. He slowly raises his head and frowns. “Is that how you kitty’s talk to your superior?” Bjorn asks coldly. “Oh please, no one is my superior, cutey.” Toralei purrs. Bjorn frowns at her, a rather unamused expression laying over his face, making the engravings appear again. “Run, or I will make you regret even looking at me.” He reaches into his bag. Toralei opens her mouth to reply, but Bjorn swiftly sprays her with water, right in her face. “Shoo, go cough up a hairball somewhere else!” He makes a gesture with his free hand. Toralei makes to hiss, but only gets sprayed again.   
Every time Toralei wants to open her mouth to protest, Bjorn sprays her in the face. The ghouls all laugh loudly. “She totally got what she deserved!” Sirena giggles. “Well, he sure earned points for that stunt.” Cleo cooes. Frankie rolls her eyes. “There we go again.” She mumbles.

After lunch, it is off to bitology. The ghouls head out and regroup in the biteology class. “I am dead curious what this year’s project will be.” Lagoona says happily, sitting down beside Gil. Gil places his hand over hers and nods. “Yes, so am I.” He says gently. The two exchange a loving look and take out their books. Clawd and Draculaura also sit beside each other. Draculaura scoots her chair closer to Clawd’s and she nuzzles into him. Clawd grins and puts an arm around her. Cleo finds her and Deuce a dark little corner. She will most likely spend the first 20 minutes trying to convince Deuce to make out and the remaining time moping because Deuce always says ‘he has class and won’t make out in class’.   
The bitology teacher is also new. And to everyone’s great amazement, he is a dragon. His leathery wings unfold in front of the chalk board. “Settle down, settle down.” He says in a warm, deep voice. All students focus on him at once. “My name is Mister Targaryen and I am going to be your bitology teacher for this year.” He says kindly. “Hello Mister Targayren.” The entire class choruses. “Alright, open your books at page 50.” Mister Targaryen says. Everyone opens their books at the right page. Toralei puts up her hand. “Yes?” Mr Targaryen asks gently. “This is reproduction.” Toralei says. “I am very aware Miss, but thank you for reminding me.” Mr. Targaryen replies. “But, mister, some of us can’t … reproduce.” Toralei says, giggling loudly. Mister Targaryen stays patient. “I am very aware, young lady, but even so, there is a lot of information still relevant to them. Now please don’t interrupt again.” He says calmly. Toralei rolls her eyes and leans back into her chair.   
“Students, please take out your iCoffins.” Mr. Targaryen says loudly. “Well, that is something new.” Cleo says, fishing her phone from her bag. The other students grabbed their iCoffins too. “Alright, now go to the scrapp-store and download the Match app.” Mr. Targayen tells the students. All do as they say and download the app. “Alright, now all register with your first name only. Fill in the registration form and then put your iCoffins down for a bit.” Mr Targaryen sits behind his desk. He watches on calmly as all the students register. He waits until all the phones are down. “Very well, you can now start up the match quiz, take it and then put down your iCoffin again.” He instructs. The students set to take the quiz and the classroom is filled with silence and the tapping of the phones.  
“Alright, I see everyone is ready. You will now click the result button and you will see the name of your ideal partner for this project. I want you to seek each other out.” Mr. Targaryen announces. “Well, that is easy! I got Clawd.” Draculaura giggles softly, nuzzling into her boyfriend. “Same here, no need to move.” Lagoona twines her fingers with Gil’s, who sweetly smiles at her. Ghoulia softly moans at Slo-Mo beside her and he moans back tenderly. Frankie got up to sit down beside Jackson, smiling at him sweetly. Jackson smiles back. “Seems we match, huh? Hope you don’t mind.” He mumbles softly. “No way, it is awesome we match.” Frankie says with a wide smile. Jackson sighs in relief. With the spot beside Clawdeen open, Axl stands up and sits down beside her. “So, puppy dog, we are a match.” He grins at her. “Oh I don’t mind that at all.” Clawdeen perks her ear forward.   
To everyone’s surprise Cleo gets up and sit down beside Bjorn. It takes the ghouls a few moments to process that Cleo didn’t get matched with Deuce. Frankie exchanged a look with Draculaura and Lagoona. Draculaura shrugged and Lagoona drew up her brows. It is Rochelle who rises and sits beside Deuce. Draculaura turns to Lagoona, leaning over to her. “That was slightly expected though.” She whispers. Lagoona nods. “He turns people to stone, but she already is.” She agrees. They steal a glance at Cleo, who seemingly can’t decide between admiring Bjorn and sending deadly glances Rochelle’s direction.  
“Alright class, settle down!” Mr. Targaryen calls out. Everyone stops their chatter and turns their attention to the teacher. “Very well! I see there are couples in all sorts of combinations. Lovely. Read pages 50 to 53 and make the questions that go with it together. After that, we’ll start up our project!” Mr. Targaryen says. The ghouls and their mansters turn to their books and start reading the theory.

Jackson and Frankie have the same reading pace. But now and then Jackson looks up at Frankie to make sure she keeps up with him. Twice, she catches his eyes, smiling softly at him. Jackson flusters, feeling very very in love with her. Frankie places her hand over his, resting them between their books. Jackson can’t keep a wide grin from appearing on his face. He tries to keep his body temperature from rising, to avoid from holting out. Somehow, Frankie notices it and slowly takes her hand away. “I think it is better that you concentrate on your book.” She says softly. Jackson nods and continues reading, making sure he doesn’t fall behind.  
Draculaura gently reads out loud to Clawd, while sitting in the werewolfs lap. Clawd hugs her close and nuzzles at her hair while his ears perk to listen to her. Draculaura giggles something at what she’s reading. Every time she does, Clawd smiles down at her with a wide grin. Draculaura reaches out and scratches him under his jaw. He sighs happily. “That’s so nice Lala.” He rumbles. Draculaura giggles. “I know what you like, don’t I?” She cooes at him. “Of course you do.” Clawd leans down to kiss her shoulder, but Draculaura nudges him off. “Not in class Clawd.” She says gently.  
Clawdeen and Axl look at each other for a while. They take each other’s measure, keeping eye contact for over a solid minute. Axl is the one to break away first, scanning his eyes over Clawdeen’s body. Clawdeen grins widely and turns away from him to start reading. From the corner of her eye she sees Axl’s glass shard teeth flash as he grins. She chuckles to herself and turns away a bit more, just to be coy. Axl chuckles and leans over his own book, his bangs fall down to form a curtain around his face.  
Lagoona and Gill read from one book, together, Gill’s arm draped over Lagoona’s shoulders. Lagoona leans into his side with a small smile. Together they read, Lagoona occasionally looking up at Gil to silently make sure they are still at the same pace. Gil looks back down on her and smiles, taking her hand to turn the page, everything so perfectly coördinated.  
Cleo and Bjorn both take your own book and turn the shoulder to each other. They both read at their own speed, Bjorn finishing far before Cleo. He looks at her over his shoulder and smirks. He breathes his ice cold breath down her warm dessert neck. She shrieks loudly, making everyone look up. “Why did you do that?” She hisses at Bjorn. “You are taking too long, keep reading. And be quick about it, for Odin’s sake.” Bjorn replies, dead calm. Cleo groans and focuses back on her book.  
Rochelle and Deuce smile sweetly at each other and open each their own book. “I ‘ope I am not being an inconvenience...” Rochelle mutters. “How you mean that Rochelle?” Deuce asks, his snakes arching towards her curiously. Rochelle feels how her cheeks fluster lightly. “Well… You et Cleo. She doesn’t like me around you.” She mumbles. “Let Cleo be for a while, Rochelle, we are just project partners, right?” Deuce replies.


End file.
